Fighter
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS COUPLE! It's been five years since Raven found a dragon stuck in a book. How much has changed? A little BBxRae at the end, just so ya know. R&R please


**Heyy guys! I was on YouTube watching BBxRaes (I'm aloud to!) and this song came on for one. I immediately thought of Raven and Malcior. I don't support the couple at all but it's so true, Malcior DID make Raven a fighter and he did teach her to always be careful. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Fighter**

It had been exactly five years. Five years since he had betrayed her, since he had lied to her, tore her delicate heart to pieces. Malcior. You'd think that Raven hated him after all he put her through. That's where you'd be wrong. The truth was, she wanted to thank him. 'Fighter' by Cristina Aguilera flowed through the speakers in her room.

She thought that he loved her, that he needed her. Guess she was wrong. She saw the lie, and she gave up. That is, after he became a dragon. By then though, she'd had enough. He acted like he was on her side, but deep down, Raven had her doubts.

He used her, made her believe a lie. You'd think she despised him. You're wrong. If he hadn't done that, she wouldn't know how strong she really is. In truth, she wanted to thank him for teaching her so much.

He made her stronger, work a bit harder to get what she really wanted the whole time. He made her wiser, a better fighter. She'd become a faster learner and her skin was now thicker. She was so much smarter now compared to when she met him. She'd become a fighter.

She didn't see it coming, him using her to break the curse. She was weary about letting him out. something deep down told her not to. Now he was back in the book, pretending that he was the good guy and that Raven had done wrong. He should of known not to take advantage of the most evil demon in Hell's daughter.

The fight and realizing the lies he had told her. Yeah, he wanted to hurt her, but he can't anymore. It was all over, and it had been for five years. If it wasn't for the agonizing pain that he put her through with the torture of betrayal, Raven wouldn't be who she was today. Now, she never backed down. So, in a way, she was grateful that she met Malcior.

She was stronger, she worked harder, she was wiser. He'd made her a fighter. She learned faster, her skin was thicker. She was so much smarter. All in all, she was a fighter.

_How did he turn out that way? _Raven would ask herself, _Why did someone who I thought was so good, turn out to be so bad?_ _I knew something was up, but I pretended not to see it. _He had tried to hide everything, denying that what he was teaching her was bad. In the end though, he didn't stop her.

Raven was a fighter and she wasn't going to stop. There was no turning back, she'd had enough.

It'd made her stronger, work harder for the things she wanted, made her so much wiser. _Thanks for making me a fighter, _she'd say to herself, thinking about the big book in her chest. She learned faster now, and her skin was thicker. She was smarter. A fighter.

After five years you'd think that she had forgotten everything. No, she remembered everything.

Stronger, working harder, so much wiser, she was a fighter. Thinking faster, thicker skin, smarter, she'd become a fighter.__

"Raven?" Beast Boy knocked on the dark woman's door, "I know that it's like the anniversary of what that jerk did to you and I want to remind you, like I do every year, that you're not alone." The green man watched as her door slid open, revealing Raven in a white cloak and soft smile on her lips.

"I know." she stepped out into the hallway with him. They walked in silence, side by side, both deep in their own thoughts. "Beast Boy, why did you come to talk to me after? Why not send someone else to do it?"

"Because you are MY soulmate, not Robin's, not Star's and not Cy's." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Raven in a loving hug, kissing the top of her head as well.

That was another thing that she wanted to thank Malcior for. He, in a way, brought Raven closer to her now fiance teammate, Beast Boy.

Raven hugged him back, loving the feeling of being in his arms. Even though Raven was a fighter, she still needed someone to keep her standing and that person was defiantly Beast Boy.

**There you are! I know it sucked but I was getting sick of The Sky Stone and I needed to write something else :) Talk to you guys next time I write, **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
